Everything has Changed
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: After a hectic year of junior high the girls & guys come back as seniors & are ready to make the year theirs. Bubbles wants to clear her name, Blossom wants to to fix her wrongs, Buttercup wants to start over. Boomer wants to move on, Brick wants to know everything, & Butch wants clarity. Will they be able to finish their goals for the hectic year or die trying? Reds Blues Greens


**YAY! This is the first chapter of high school, I love high school, drama & all! So I have a big surprise for you (Good & Bad).**

** This is a Rocker/ Cheerleader, Rebel/ Player, & Popular Geek/ Jock. **

**Is that cliché? Or is it super crazy.**

**The girls are not friends, but the boys are.**

**And... Ariane is dead, she died...**

All (Except Blossom): WTF!?

**Yeah... sorry.**

Butch: Um... how?

**That's your problem to figure out.**

**Everyone is single-ish... for the most part anyways.**

**And I'm done, Girls then Boys on the chapters or mix it up or one person per chapter, depends on what's happening in the story :{D, I will be adding more Oc's & some from my other stories & some new ones...**

_**Butch Long & Bubbles Jones aren't brother & sister just best friends who live with each other & knew each other since they were 2. Boomer Walters & Blossom Walters are twins to the infomercial king Al Walters & most beautiful woman in the world Marie "Diamond" Walters. Brick Jackson & Buttercup Jackson are also twins.**_

_**Bubbles is head 'slut leader', they get called that because everyone on the team is a slut, well most of them.**_

_**Butch is quarterback, he is known for being one of the schools players but that doesn't mean he is all bad.**_

_**Blossom is a complete nerd, who is topping the popularity charts because of her looks, being the greatest class president, & her bossy attitude; she is a rebel by heart but isn't allowed to show it.**_

_**Boomer is your average boy band rocker, his band is very popular at the school & very well-known around town.**_

_**Brick is captain of the basketball & track team, he is also another one of the schools players but his break-ups end sweeter than the rest.**_

_**Buttercup is captain of all the girl's sports teams, she is known as one of the most vicious people you will ever know (and a great prankster), if you get on her bad side.**_

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butters!"

"What! Can't you see I'm sleeping over here." I groaned, 'Please don't be what I think it is... Please don't be what I think it is... '

"We're seniors dumbass," Brick said, he was always up early, so he has the honor of wake me up without having a shoes threw at him.

"5 more minutes, beanie brother... Wait were's your cap?!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Long story."

I shrugged, "You'll never tell me will you?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

I groaned, "Get out!"

He chuckled, "Same BC."

I yelled, "SAME CRAPPY HIGH SCHOOL!"

"BUTTERCUP!" My parents yelled annoyed.

"SORRY!"

Brick laughed loudly, I flipped him off and he slammed the door, "Alright, I stared into the lime green star-shaped mirror in my room, my jet black hair was a messy, my lime green eyes were brighter than ever, & my boobs were exceptionally perky, considering the face the people hate me for my awesome boobs & ass, I'm so annoyed.

Meaning my ass was huge & I'm a D-cup. I'm going to hate this school.

"15 minutes sweetie," My mom called out, she is a stay at home mom, she is in my business 24/7, I love her, but I can't stand her.

"It better not be a skank of the year shit again."

Last year was a bitch, literary, Boomer's sister Blossom runs the school with her best hoes Berserk & Princess, because they're all loaded.

My hair got longer over the summer, it's now mid-back... I can live with it.

I went to the restroom took a nice ice-cold shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, went back to my room, got my favorite lime green shirt with a red number seven on it that hugged me tight, black skinny jeans, neon green converse my favorite brand, and grabbed my black hoodie, "Done."

"With two minutes to spare," My father nodded his head in approval, I loved him, he understood my privacy & he's okay with my band, I kissed his cheek.

I'm a daddy's girl, I sat down next to Brick & here comes the devil's daughter or my little sister Megan, she is only 7 but she has a bitchy attitude & were competing for my dad, "Hi daddy!" She smiled at him.

No one in my family had black hair so surprise Megan has curly brown hair like my mom, brown eyes from my grandfather on my mom's side, she was wearing a bright yellow dress with a jeans jacket, with white knee socks, & black sneakers.

He smiled at us, "My two girls not arguing at breakfast today will be a good day, yes it will," He picked up the newspaper and began to read it, Mom set out plates & piled food on them.

We ate in peace, I didn't say a word to the bitch in yellow for my parents sake, I took her to her bus, then got in my car to get some people, Brick went with Berserk, Princess, and the queen of drama herself Blossom, I glared at her she the same, we used to be friends I don't know what boarding school did to her, but screw her.

I hope she rots in hell a million times over!

I drove to Boomer Walters, the best musician who ever lived, literary, he plays all the instruments, but sticks with being the lead guitarist, "Hey Boom."

He smirked, "Sup, I needed to get away from this hell hole."

Did I not mention share's a hate for both his parents, he is awesome.

Then to Robin Snyder's, queen of the Oreo's, I hugged her, she is my missing sister. We fight, we eat lots of junk food & make up, she is also my bass guitar, "Hey Robby."

"Rawr, my oreo!"

"RAWR!"

We laughed at each other's weirdness, "Hey Boomer, scoot over," she hopped into the back with him.

We turned the radio up and sung to some songs, until we arrived at Blair's, she is the best rapper we ever met next to me & she is our keyboardist, "Blair!" Robin & I tackled her in a hug, which she hugged back.

"Hey guys!" She grinned.

Boomer hugged her, he used to have a crush on her, but he didn't want for things to be awkward, "Hey Blair."

"AWW!" Robin & I loved to do this to them.

They blushed and pulled away fast & laughed nervously.

We got in the car for one last stop, to Mitch's house, my ex & Robin's boyfriend, he is our drummer.

When we got there Robin first made out with Mitch, I glared at them, he slept with Robin & I still hate him for it, it was last year, he broke my heart.

I faked a smile when he faced me, "Hey BC."

I rolled my eyes, I forgave Robin, but that took five months, but I will never forgive Mitch ever, "Hi."

It was cold and the car was silent until Boomer had started throwing out jokes, I had a smile on my face and it stayed.

When we got to school, I decided to wake up this dead school.

We grabbed our instruments & got an a school bus, "You ready!"

I saw Bubbles & Butch, 'Bingo, next victims.'

**"Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne**

**[Buttercup]**

**He was a boy**  
**She was a girl**  
**Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
**He was a punk.**  
**She did ballet.**  
**What more can I say?**  
**He wanted her.**  
**She'd never tell.**  
**Secretly she wanted him as well.**  
**And all of her friends**  
**Stuck up their nose.**  
**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

I walked up to them and I waved at Butch and Bubbles, I grabbed them and I was grinding on her bet friend (brother almost), it was a joke. And it was hilarious! Bubbles was fuming and yanked Butch away from me, but I'm not that easy to get rid of.

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
**He wasn't good enough for her.**  
**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**  
**She needed to come back down to earth.**

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**  
**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**  
**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**  
**She calls up her friends.**  
**They already know.**  
**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**  
**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**  
**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

I stood in front of her & the crowd was eating out of my hands, I pulled him, we were having a tug of war over him, I did my best not to laugh, I yanked him away & I ran with him, "What are you doing?" He asked with a smirk.

**_[2x:]_**  
**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
**He wasn't good enough for her.**  
**Now he's a superstar**  
**Slammin' on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Boomer & Robin were rocking out on their guitars giving me the opportunity to dance with the big moron. Until Bubbles walked herself into my trap, I walked towards her with a smirk plastered on my face.

**Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**  
**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**  
**We are more than just good friends.**  
**This is how the story ends.**  
**Too bad that you couldn't see...**  
**See the man that boy could be.**  
**There is more than meets the eye,**  
**I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**  
**Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
**We are in love.**  
**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

She gasped & glared at me, 'Seriously, this bitch doesn't know how to take a fucking joke!?'

**I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**  
**I'll be backstage after the show.**  
**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

**I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**  
**I'll be backstage after the show.**  
**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

She was fuming her blonde little head off luckily for me Boomer came to the rescue before she got a broken nose, "Bubbles? It's been so long."

She lightened up and blushed, "Oh, hi Boomer. I haven't seen you since... you know."

They blushed Butch & I just frowned, "That."

We said it at the same time, which made it awkward.

Soon enough Blossom with her flock of bitches pulled up in a red convertible with my brother, "President of the Whore Class."

She glared at me, "Fucking bitch!"

Brick was holding her back & Butch was holding me back, "Oh, I almost forgot. The Captain of the Slut leaders!"

Boomer was holding Bubbles back, "You little hoe!"

"LET US GO!" We yelled we hated each other, but we had one problem for hating each other, We like each others brothers, we didn't want for anyone to date our brothers.

Which is why we were no longer friends.

Ever.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

"I hate that name and you bitches know it," I yelled still being held back.

"Shut up no one gives a damn!" Blossom snapped at me.

"How the are you calling anyone a slut?" I yelled at Buttercup.

She smirked, "That's all I see in you two anymore, if you bitches can think back to LAST YEAR."

I snorted, "Says the girls who twerks on boys who don't want her & you call me fake."

Buttercup's lip twitched, "So what? I'm not perfect! Blossom is a hoe, & but you are a bigger one!"

Blossom was wearing a white strap less dress with a black belt in the middle, & red heels, "Nice outfit Blossom, how long did it take you to dig it out of the trash?" I asked, people stared in shock I shrugged it off.

"You're one to talk," she scoffed.

I was wearing a black crop top, high waist baby blue skinny jeans, & baby blue high tops, "I look great unlike you bitches."

"Bitch please," Buttercup sent me a look.

Blossom rolled her rose-pink eyes, "Strippers could have do better."

I smiled, "It's funny, Blossom. You were the loser in middle school. And few years in hoe camp 101 was enough to turn you into a mother fucking bitchy prostitute, wasn't it! I've always been your friends then you fucking turn on me!"

Blossom eye twitched, "I don't have time this bullshit."

"Why! Oh yeah, but I bet you have to suck some dicks, don't ya'!" Buttercup yelled.

It was quiet for a minute until, Blossom jumped on Buttercup and they started to claw away at each other.

I shrugged, "Brat & Mishora, my_ true_ friends are at my table. Bye boys." I sent them a wink and blew a kiss to Boomer, Butch glared at me.

'Whatever happens to those bitches happens,' I sat at the cheer table, where all the cheerleaders sit and sat by Brat.

"Where's Mishora?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! She told me she wouldn't be here til' next month."

"What!?" I was in complete shocked.

"Yeah... something about jail or was it mayo, I forgot."

I ran a hand through my hair, I felt someone kiss my cheeks, "Hey babe."

I smiled and leaped into Jackson's arms, "Jackie!"

He was gorgeous shiny light brown hair, sparking sea-foam eyes, & a gorgeous smile.

He isn't my boyfriend, but were getting there.

He placed me down to the seat & walked away to sit with the rest of the jocks.

Brat frowned, "Bubbles, don't forget our pep rally today."

I nodded my head, "Uh-huh."

I was staring at Boomer who was walking in his sister, & Brick & Butch were taking in Buttercup.

Brat smirked, "He is cute."

"I know."

"Ah-ha! You like Boomer."

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"I thought you were dating Jackson?" Brat stared at me funny.

"I wish."

"Then why are you drooling over Boomer?" She asked.

I turned bright red, "I don't know!"

"Well, you better figure out soon, because you know I can't keep secrets."

I nodded my head, she can but she won't.

I saw Boomer walk towards me, I waved at him, "Hey."

"Hi Bubbles," I ignored him and saw Blossom glaring at me & whispering something to Berserk.

Berserk holding her tray walked past me, "I wanted to tell you I'm-"

Princess almost dumped her tray on me I moved just in time, "ARGH! Excuse me, Boomer."

"Okay? See you later... I guess."

I stomped over to Blossom who was laughing the loudest to me, "What the- UGH! What's the point!"

"Leave my brother alone," she glared at me.

I smirk, "Fine."

I walked up to Boomer and kissed him (Best kiss ever!) I heard the gasps, yelling, & woos, I ignored them & I felt him kiss back, I pulled away and waved at Blossom, "Bye," I frowned, "Bitch."

I saw Jackson's face, he looked pissed off (SHIT!), "Jackson I,"

He walked away, 'Maybe I am a bitch.'

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

The bell rang to get out of the halls & cafeteria and I went to class ignoring the two ex-hoes I can't stand them... I can't wait for school to end so I can see Brick.

I entered heaven, Calculus, I understood math, don't get me wrong I'm a little (A lot) nerdy.

My life was perfectly fine til' I meet them, "Berserk, I'm not in the mood."

she rolled her magenta eyes, "Well then, I guess you _don't_ want to know what Dexter put on his Facebook status."

She waved her iPhone in my face, I snatched it, 'Can't wait to see my girlfriend/ soon-to-be wife in 3rd Period'

"Ugh, he's here! Great, fucking great!"

"Well, he is your boyfriend," she pointed out.

I frowned, "Was. I dumped him at the end of the school year, the love died & so did we."

"OH MY GOD! You never told me," she pouted.

"I JUST DID!" I yelled, as much as I love her, but she is annoying.

She scoffed & rolled her eyes, "So, what's with the soon to be wife shit?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't want to know."

Princess walked in with her boyfriend Jack Spicer, I smirked, "Did you know?"

Berserk shook her head, "No. They just started dating, I guess."

The smirk turned to a smile, "Her dad is going to hate this."

"Yeah, it's been a feud between the Spicers & the Morebucks for years."

"Money-wise." I added.

Berserk nodded her head, the bell rang & I took a seat in the back of the class next to Berserk in between Brick.

"He's cute," Berserk whispered to me.

I nodded my head, "And single."

"Doesn't he play girls like every year?"

I shrugged, "I hope not."

"If he's as good in bed as Butch." Berserk smirked.

I gagged, "You slept with Butch?"

She nodded her head, "He's alright, but he's not like Blake."

She started pouting, Blake is her ex and he broke up with her because of a cheating scandal (that was true), "I have faith that things will work out soon."

"Now about Brick, I would stay away... he is bad news," Berserk shook her head.

I smiled, he was handsome, long red hair the is in a low pony tail, crimson red eyes, well-built, & he can dress himself (unlike some of these boys) he was wearing a red hoodie, black slacks, & red Nike's. He was...

"BLOSSOM? Can you tell me what the answer?" the teacher pointed at the board.

"So cute," people turned & stared at me funny, I finally snapped out of it my face flushed red, "Um... A-sub-N equals N plus one over four."

She smiled at me, "That is... correct."

She continued on with her lesson, Brick was laughing at me, "Wow, Pinkie I was sure you would be wrong."

I rolled her eyes, "I knew what I was doing."

He leaned in close to me and whispered, "So you think I'm cute, huh?"

"N-no, if anything you're a jerk."

"I'm not deaf, I heard you and your friend," He smirked.

The bell rang, (Thank God!) and I rushed out of class, 'Jeez, Blossom get ahold of yourself!'

I couldn't wait for what would happen in 3rd period, one of the many class I have with all my friends, enemies, & soon permanent ex.

* * *

**What do you think? Too much? Too little?**

**Well, next time were doing the boys, then I will probably start doing one person chapters, so until then.**

**Review.**


End file.
